Good Morning
by tvfan69
Summary: This is a one-shot about where Sara found herself when she entered the dreamworld during the crossover, before she got in the car.


Sara found her eyes opening against her wishes as the bright rays of daylight shone through the curtains of her apartment. She groaned lightly in protest to them, wishing very much that she could just stay in bed all morning. But alas that was something that she could not do, not today. So it was with another groan that she summoned all of her willpower and rolled herself out from underneath the limp and yet strong arm that was keeping her pinned to the mockingly warm bed. The arm's owner groaned in protest when he felt his girlfriend moving further away, and he peeked open his eyes just in time to see her naked form rising from the sheets.

"Come back to bed," He moaned, closing his eyes again because, like for her, morning had come much to quickly for him.

"I can't," she told him while slipping on a pair of panties that lay discarded on the floor. "I have to get to Star City before noon." She added as she fastened the clips of her bra, which had also been lying on the floor.

Her boyfriend responded to the reminder of her impending trip by simply yanking the comforter of her bed over his head, and against her better judgment Sara found herself returning to his side. She stayed on her knees, knowing that if she were to actually lie down again she would not be getting back up. She pulled the blankets off of her lover just enough so that she could see his blue eyes, fixing him with a pout to show that she was just as unhappy as he was that she could not linger.

"Leonard," She tried to sound stern, but came out as more of a match to the pout her lips were displaying. "Laurel is going to kill me if I'm late," she deadpanned and so with a sigh Leonard maneuvered himself to sit up and look her in the eyes, letting the blankets fall away from his bare chest and settle on his lap.

He leaned in and kissed Sara, which she immediately reciprocated but pulled away before it could go any further.

"No," she protested, although it was very obvious that she wanted nothing more than to give in. "You are not going to be the reason I endure another lecture about neglecting my duties as maid of honor." She said, a fresh determination to make it to Star City on time shining in her eyes and eliciting a sigh of defeat from Leonard.

"Fine," he agreed, knowing that he was not going to be able to convince his girlfriend to stay five more minutes, or another hour. Instead he rose from the bed and located a pair of boxers, pulling them on while Sara got up for the second time and began rifling through her drawers for something suitable to wear; a little difficult considering she had already packed most of her good clothes for the trip. "But you better not sleep with any of the other bridesmaids while your gone." He warned, mockingly point a finger at her and she smirked at the notion.

"Considering the only other bridesmaid was like a little sister to me growing up, I think I'll pass." She said before finally locating and pulling on her jeans. She next slipped into what she considered to be a halfway decent shirt, and not even a moment after she got her head through the appropriate hole were Leonard's lips back on hers in a nearly crushing kiss.

She kissed him back, this time allowing herself to part her lips further and grant access to his tongue. She wound her arms up his body until they secured themselves around his neck, while his hands settled on her hips and pulled her closer to him. While she was fully clothed by now, he was still wearing nothing but his boxers. As much as she enjoyed the feel of his bare skin under her hands, she also found herself cursing this fact because the thin material of his shorts allowed her to feel the growing pleasure in his nether regions pressing against her, and god it was almost enough to convince her to return to bed and discard her clothes all over again.

Eventually the kiss had to end, for oxygen if for no other reason. Leonard pulled away first; his face slightly flushed as he caught his breath and to be fair Sara didn't look much better.

"I really wish I could go with you," he said and Sara smiled, running her hands down his bare chest.

"Me too," she agreed before she locked her arms around his waist, pulling herself even closer to him despite the gamble she knew she was taking with it. "But we hadn't even met when Laurel was setting all the details of the wedding, and sorry Snart but it's way too last minute for me to suddenly show up with a plus one." She said while looking up at him, a dreamy smile on her face.

He shrugged at her claim, "I don't need a chair," he insisted, bending down and giving the blonde in his arms another kiss. "Besides, if I did I could just take yours, and you could sit on my lap." He bargained, giving her another kiss only to pull away quick enough for it to be a tease.

"Tempting," she admitted, "I just might take you up on it if you didn't already have plans for the weekend." Len groaned at her reminder, almost wishing that he could've forgotten. Sara, naturally, was amused by his misery. "I'm not the only one with responsibilities to my sister, Leonard." She teased and Len groaned again.

Not today, but tomorrow, was a rather important day for his sister Lisa. She wasn't getting married or anything anywhere near the magnitude of Sara's sister's weekend plans, but she did need to have him around. When they were kids their father had done a stint in jail for stealing and later, stupidly in Leonard's opinion, trying to pawn the Maximillian Emerald. Once he got out he, well he had some temperament issues. Leonard and Lisa's mother had no patience for it and she walked out. Maybe it was that alone or maybe it was the sight of his children scrambling to hide from him the moment she stepped out the door, but he stopped. He stopped hurting them, his life's mission to disprove all the inmates who had spent the better part of fives years calling him a joke of criminal changed to instead show the woman who walked out on him that he was not an "abusive bastard who would kill his children within a week." As she had so eloquently put it.

Anyway, Lisa turned out to be a very feminine little girl. All she ever wanted to do was dance, play make-up, and wear sparkly dresses. So their father eventually, after seeing a flyer posted somewhere, decided to enroll her in figure skating; and she fell in love. She stayed in the program throughout her entire childhood, and during her teenage years it had become apparent that her aging coach was considering her as an eventual successor. Six months ago that coach had finally announced she would be retiring at the end of the season, two minutes later she had asked Lisa to replace her, and tomorrow would mark the brunette's first day alone as coach of the 5-7 year olds. She was nervous, and considering Leonard had attended just as many of her practices and competitions as their father (probably more because their father was often working) she had asked him to come for moral support.

"I'll send Mick," he told Sara and the blonde snorted in laughter.

"He'd fall flat on his back the second he stepped on the ice." She argued, but Len only shrugged.

"I don't plan on getting on the ice," he said and again Sara laughed.

"It's Lisa in charge of a group of little kids, you'll be on that ice helping her round them up." She insisted and Leonard had to give her that, they both knew that the real reason Lisa had asked for his help was because she was afraid the kids wouldn't listen to her, and she's typically one to cause chaos rather than control it.

"Ok fine, you win." Len finally relented and so with a smile of victory Sara stood up on her toes and pecked his lips one more time before untangling herself from him.

She quickly did her hair and brushed her teeth, placed both brushes back into her suitcase, and all while Leonard got dressed.

"Seriously though, I would like to meet your family at some point." He said after he had fastened his jeans and was reaching for a shirt.

"Aw, my sister's wedding got you thinking Leonard?" Sara teased and he couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Just thinking about what the future might hold for me… and you… and me and you."

Sara's mind suddenly flashed, an image appearing before her eyes. It was Leonard, looking up at her as he leaned against something, that daring smirk of his perfectly in place. Then it changed, and suddenly she was gripping his stiff arm while her breath came out in visible puffs. It changed again, and now she was dressed in black and tossing him some kind of case.

"Sara?"

She was back, back in her bedroom and looking at Leonard as he fixed her with a look of concern.

"Sara are you alright?" He asked again, taking another step towards her as she blinked herself back into the moment.

"Hm?" She asked, "Oh yeah, just thinking about all the unfinished details Laurel's going to load onto me." She excused and she knew that he didn't buy it, he was still worried and she could tell that the feeling only increased when she crossed the remainder of the distance between them at an almost urgent pace and pulled his lips down to hers.

This kiss was different than the others. This was desperate, and it was hard but not intimate. Suddenly Sara felt as though she needed to hold onto her boyfriend with everything she had, like he would disappear before her eyes if she didn't. He broke the kiss again, this time grabbing her wrists and gently pulling them away from his face.

"You're scaring me," he told her plainly, "Are you sure everything's alright?"

Sara nodded as she swallowed a sudden lump in her throat, although she wasn't entirely sure she truly believed that she that everything with her was truly ok.

"I'm fine," she promised, "And I'm also going to be late." She leaned up and kissed his lips one more time, this one just a peck because she really was going to be late. "I'll see you when I get back."

She then turned and grabbed her suitcase and backpack, completely unaware that her promise was only half true. By this time tomorrow she would understand the visions that had just passed before her eyes, and so technically she never would come back.

But also unknown to her at the time, was that he would.


End file.
